How to Please a Jorgenson
by CeCdancer
Summary: Snotlout has injured himself and disgraced his family name. With his reputation ruined and his father enraged, how will he get through this? And how can he use this to his advantage?
1. Disgrace

_"Rest is for the weak!" ~Spitelout Jorgenson_

* * *

"OWWWW!" Snotlout cried out as he felt his ankle snap. He crashed onto the ground with a loud thud, drawing everyone's attention. Snotlout turned red with embarrassment, but his expression immediately changed to one filled with pain as he grabbed ahold of his ankle. He bit his lip, willing the tears not to fall…he couldn't embarrass himself even more than this…what if his father saw him?

His father…

Snotlout struggled to stand up, but failed miserably…falling to the ground once again. He pouted and glanced up, only to see many pairs of boots walking towards him. He heard the laughter of the twins, the useless babbling of Fishlegs, Hiccup, and…Astrid.

Snotlout grunted and tried his best to hide the sweat that was pouring down his face. He gave a strained smile, and as coolly at he could possibly muster, he said, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

The twins laughed, "Dude, are you crying?!" Tuffnut jeered.

"NO!" yelled Snotlout, head butting Tuffnut in the shins, "I just got dust in my eyes when I fell, okay!"

"**Son**!" yelled Spitelout.

Snotlout's blood turned cold. He tried scooting behind the other teens so that his father couldn't see him. His plan was working until…

"Hey Spitelout! He's over here!" yelled the twins, pointing behind them.

Snotlout groaned as his father came marching up to him. Spitelout took one look at his son and shook his head, "Take him to the healer and then take him straight home…I need to have a word with him," he said, walking away.

Snotlout gulped in fear, a "word" was never a good thing coming from his dad. Hiccup could sense Snotlout's fear, but tried to sound as calm as possible, "Okay Snotlout, can you walk? Or should we ask Hookfang to carry you?" he asked.

Snotlout bit his lip in shame and looked down. Hiccup nodded and called out for Hookfang, who immediately came. Hookfang took one look at Snotlout, and then gently lifted him onto his back. He indicated Hiccup to get on, which he did. Toothless growled in complaint, "It's okay bud," reassured Hiccup, "this is an emergency," he said.

Toothless' growling ceased but he still glared at Hookfang, who responded with a scoff. Hiccup rolled his eyes and patted Hookfang to take off. The rest of the teens stayed behind—they would only embarrass Snotlout more if they came…right?

* * *

After a long, painful setting of Snotlout's broken ankle, Hiccup took Snotlout back to his home. During the entire flight, Snotlout kept wanting to avoid landing…and Hiccup knew why, but he just went with it anyways. After a good half hour of stalling, Hiccup directed Hookfang to land in front of Snotlout's home.

Hiccup slid off Hookfang, and then helped Snotlout get off. Just as Snotlout's good foot touched the ground, he collapsed—because he wasn't used to putting all his weight on only one foot. Unfourtunately for Snotlout, Spitelout decided to open the door just as Hiccup was pulling him up. Snotlout gulped and avoided his father's eyes, "Snotlout, get in here now…by yourself," said Spitelout. Snotlout muttered a thanks to Hiccup and hopped inside. Hookfang and Hiccup shared a glance of worry, before departing. Hiccup couldn't help but wonder why Snotlout was so worried about going home…surely his father would scold him for breaking his ankle, but it was nothing too serious…right?

* * *

Spitelout was facing the wall, completely avoiding his son. Snotlout hopped in and collapsed onto a chair, panting heavily. Spitelout didn't even turn around when he said, "Get up," in a dark tone.

Snotlout knew that voice and obliged, not wanting to anger his father even more. Spitelout finally turned around and glanced at his son from head to toe. Spitelout shook his head, "You know what we Jorgenson's are known for boy?" he said.

Before Snotlout could respond, Spitelout continued, "We are known to be strong, we stand up for ourselves, we make other's look worse than us," he said, "WE aren't the one's to be weak, need help from particular fishbones, or make a fool of ourselves…you, mister, are the first Jorgenson to ever disgrace our family name," he said.

Snotlout protested, "I just broke an ankle dad! You've broken things many times!" he said.

"Yes," said Spitelout, "During battles…not **walking through town!**" Spitelout nearly screamed.

Snotlout hung his head, "Go to your room," said Spitelout, "You're grounded until your foot heals…we don't want you embarrassing yourself anymore," said Spitelout, closing the door behind him.

Snotlout half crawled-half dragged himself up to his room, where he proceeded to collapse onto his bed. He willed dust to go away, but it was too late…the tears were already starting to pour out of his eyes.

Snotlout tossed his blanket off of his bed and lay there, looking up at the ceiling. He was about to close his eyes when he heard the door of his house open again. He started panicking thinking that his dad came back, but immediately calmed down when he heard the familiar squeak of a prosthetic.

"Snotlout? Are you in here?" Hiccup called.

"Up here, Hiccup," said Snotlout, wiping the remaining tears off his face.

Hiccup walked into Snotlout's room, just catching him wiping his face off. Hiccup sighed and sat next to Snotlout, "…That was a pretty intense argument you and your dad had…" he said.

Snotlout froze, "You heard that?" he asked.

"…Everyone did…" replied Hiccup.

Snotlout groaned and sank deeper into his bed. Hiccup stood up and walked over to the window, "Let me tell you something that will probably make you feel better…" he said.

Snotlout was about to protest, but Hiccup continued anyways, "When my mother died, my entire life came crashing down, but it wasn't just because of her death," he started, "It was because of the people around me, and what they did to me…"

* * *

**The next chapter _should_ be up later today...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. What Can We Do?

Snotlout's mouth hung wide open as Hiccup finished his story. Snotlout knew that he had been horrible to Hiccup in the past, but he didn't realize what it had done to his self-confidence...and now, Snotlout was in that exact same position…

"Snotlout?" asked Hiccup, looking worried.

Snotlout mumbled something inaudible, "...What did you say?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout sighed, "How did you do it?" he asked.

"Well…" Hiccup said, "I guess it was by pushing myself to 'be a better Viking'…but who knows what would've happened if I didn't try and push myself," he said, looking at Snotlout.

"But my dad said I can't leave the house!" cried Snotlout, gesturing to his ankle.

Hiccup thought for a moment, "We'll see about that," he grinned, running out of the house.

"Okay and—wait! What are you going to do?!" Snotlout cried, exasperated. Snotlout groaned and slid off his bed, "Why do I have to have such a persistent cousin?!" he moaned.

* * *

"Spitelout!" Hiccup called.

"What can I do for you…Hiccup?" Spitelout said.

Hiccup took a breath, "Would it be okay if…Snotlout went to the dragon academy?" he asked.

"Out of the question!" said Spitelout, walking off.

"But Spite—" started Hiccup.

"Enough of this Hiccup! My—Snotlout will **not** leave the house unless I say so. You got that?!" snapped Spitelout.

Hiccup hung his head, "Yes…"

"Very good," said Spitelout, composing himself, "Oh, and Hiccup? Would you take that dragon of his with you? I don't want any excuses for him to leave," he threatened.

"Yes, Uncle," said Hiccup.

Spitelout nodded and took off, Hiccup doing the same. Hiccup ran back into Snotlout's room, "Well, what did my dad say?" asked Snotlout.

"Uhh, well…" said Hiccup.

Snotlout's face fell, "He said no, didn't he?"

"Well..." said Hiccup.

"It's okay, Hiccup," said Snotlout, "I'll be fine…at least I'll have Hookfang here to keep me company!" he smiled.

Hiccup bit his lip, "Actually…"

Snotlout's smile dropped, "…What?"

Hiccup swallowed, "You're father told me…that I have to take Hookfang with me," he said.

Snotlout's face went blank, "Oh…okay," he said.

Hiccup scratched his head, "Can I get anything for you?" he asked.

Snotlout shook his head, "No…" he mumbled.

"Okay…" Hiccup said, "…I guess I'll see you later then," he said.

"Yeah…I guess so," said Snotlout.

Hiccup bit his lip and left, leaving Snotlout alone once again.

* * *

"Uh…what's Hookfang doing here?" asked Tuffnut, pointed to said dragon.

Hiccup sighed, "Spitelout made me bring him," he said, shaking his head, "Alright gang, what should we do today?" he asked.

Fishlegs started jumping up and down, "Yes Fishlegs?" asked Hiccup.

Fishlegs cleared his throat, "Well, if you insist…we should have…a trick competition!" he said.

"At least Snotlout won't be here to mock us," muttered Astrid.

Hiccup exhaled, "What about Hookfang? We can't just leave him out!" he said.

"You can ride him," said Astrid, "After all, this was YOUR idea," she said, poking him.

Hiccup groaned, "Fine…" he muttered.

Astrid walked up to Hookfang, "Don't hold back Hookfang," she said, "Don't treat him any differently than Snotlout," she said, patting his side.

Toothless on the other hand, was not at all happy with this decision, "Whoa bud! Calm down! It's just **one** competition," Hiccup reassured.

Toothless barred his teeth at Hookfang, tossed Hiccup onto his back, and took off...leaving the other teens bewildered.

"What's gotten into Toothless?" asked Ruffnut.

"Don't worry about it," Astrid smirked, "Come on everyone! You too Hookfang!" she said, racing towards Hiccup.

…

"That was an…interesting trick you two," Hiccup said to the twins.

"Right?" said Ruffnut.

"It was genius!" agreed Tuffnut.

Astrid smiled, "So Hiccup, which dragon do you want to ride first?" she asked.

"…I think I'll go with Toothless first," he said, taking off and performing a series of breathtaking stunts.

…

"That was amazing Hiccup!" praised Fishlegs.

"Thanks Fishlegs," Hiccup said, looking worried.

"Next!" said Astrid.

Hiccup took a breath, dismounted Toothless, and saddled up Hookfang. Hiccup looked out to sea and prepared to take off—

"Remember Hookfang! Don't hold back! Pretend that he's Snotlout!" yelled Astrid.

"Thank you, Astrid," Hiccup deadpanned as Hookfang gracefully leaped off the sea stack. They hovered like that for a while, "Oh, well this isn't so bad," said Hiccup, just as Hookfang got his mischievous glint in his eyes. In a matter of seconds, boy and dragon were speeding towards the sea.

"…And I spoke too soon," muttered Hiccup as they crashed head first into the ocean. Toothless' mouth hung open as he scanned the ocean for his rider. He would definitely have a word with Hookfang when they came back…if they came back…

Just then, Hookfang resurfaced with a spluttering Hiccup on his back. Oh, but he wasn't done yet…because Hiccup's screams of protest could be heard when Hookfang flew in between the sea stacks, nearly knocking Hiccup off of him. No sooner had they left, had they returned…with a very cross Hiccup. Astrid tried to hide her laughter, "So, what'd you guys think?" she asked.

"Eh, about as bad as Snotlout…so I'd say they got about last place," Ruffnut said.

"Sounds about right," agreed Tuffnut, as they hit their helmets together.

Hiccup crossed his arms and rested them on Hookfang's horns, wondering how Snotlout put up with all _this_ so well.

* * *

"Hahahahahaha!" laughed Snotlout as Hiccup came back to his house, "What happened?!" he breathed, taking in the image of a drenched Hiccup.

Hiccup groaned, "We had a flying competition…and Hookfang and I lost…" he grumbled.

"Way to go, Hookfang!" Snotlout cheered.

Hookfang roared happily in reply, glad that he could make his rider a little more cheerful. Snotlout tried to regain his breath, "What else are you guys doing today?" he asked.

Hiccup thought for a moment, "I don't know…do you have any ideas?" he asked.

Snotlout thought for a moment, "I've got it!" he gasped, "...I'm such a genius…" he muttered to himself.

Hiccup motioned for him to continue, "Well," he said, "I think that you guys should—"

Hiccup stared at Snotlout, not really sure if he was joking or not.

"Seriously?" asked Hiccup.

"Duh," said Snotlout, "You want to make me feel better, right?" he said, making Hiccup nod, "Well, this will do it!" he exclaimed.

Hiccup slapped his forehead in frustration and left, leaving Snotlout laughing gleefully to himself, "…I can't wait to see how this turns out!" he cried, falling off his bed...laughing non-stop.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**-What did Snotlout tell Hiccup and the other teens to do?**


	3. You Can't Be Serious!

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**Rhyssie Lachance: Thank you!**

**midnight sky: Thanks, and you'll see!**

**DoomsdayBeamXD: I hope your leg gets better, and I'm sure Hiccup would love to :)**

**Guest: Here you go!**

**ygirl9996: Thank you!**

* * *

"Snotlout told you _WHAT_?!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup had gathered the teens in the Academy for a very..."important meeting"...

He nervously scratched his head, "He wants us to act like Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, Bucket, and Mulch…and we have take over their jobs for the day," he mumbled.

"Wait," said Ruffnut.

"We have to do _work_?" asked Tuffnut.

"What have we done to deserve this?!" they yelled up to the sky.

"-And he assigned each of us to a specific adult," said Hiccup, receiving groans from everyone.

"-And I already told the adults that we would be taking over their jobs after lunch," he added.

The teens angrily stared at him, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, you and _especially_ Snotface are **so** going to get it when he comes back," Astrid said through gritted teeth.

Hiccup laughed nervously, "…And we have to meet him at his house at the end of the day," he said.

"This is ridiculous," huffed Fishlegs.

Before anyone could complain even more, Hiccup held up a sheet of paper, "Okay!" he interrupted, "I'm just going to put the list here where you can all read it…okay…see you later!" he said, running out of the academy.

The teens ran up to the paper and read—

_**Cast List**_

_Stoick Haddock (The Chief)-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III_

The teens rolled their eyes.

_Spitelout Jorgenson (2nd in Command)-Fishlegs Ingerman_

Fishlegs gasped, "M-me-mee-e? I can't be Spitelout!" he cried.

_Gobber the Belch (Blacksmith/Dentist)-Ruffnut Thorston_

Ruffnut choked.

_Bucket (Fisherman)-Tuffnut Thorston_

_Mulch (Fisherman)-Astrid Hofferson_

Astrid and Tuffnut gaped, "I'm not working with him/her!" they yelled in unison.

"Hiccup's got it so easy," Ruffnut huffed.

"—Hey! There's a fine print!" said Fishlegs, pointing to the bottom of the paper.

_P.S. You must talk like them too. Good Luck!_

_Mua-ha-ha._

_~The Snotlout Jorgenson_

…

"This is outrageous!" the teens yelled, stomping out of the academy.

"We're not actually going to _do_ this…are we?" asked Ruffnut.

Just them Gobber, Bucket, and Mulch walked up to the teens, "Thanks kiddies!" exclaimed Gobber, "We really needed a break...it's so nice of you teenagers to help us old folk out," he smiled.

"We're old?!" cried Bucket.

"It's just an expression, Bucket," sighed Mulch.

"Oh," said Bucket, "Okay!" he exclaimed, skipping off.

Mulch and Gobber walked away, "Thanks again!" they exclaimed as they disappeared from sight.

…The teens glanced at each other, "So…I take it as a yes?" groaned Tuffnut.

The teens solemnly nodded as they entered the Great Hall, where they spotted Hiccup chatting with his father and Spitelout.

"Speak of the Loki…" muttered Astrid as she grabbed Hiccup's shoulders and spun him around, "What do you think you're doing?! You can't make us—"

"Thank you so much," Stoick and Spitelout said, "The five of us are going to take a day trip to the North of the island," said Stoick, as they picked up their bags, "See you tonight!" exclaimed Spitelout, "Oh, and make sure Snotlout doesn't go anywhere," he said, as they exited the Great Hall.

The teens continued to glare at Hiccup, "Oh! Would you look at that!" Hiccup said nervously, "It's lunch time already…" he said, wringing his hands together.

The teens rolled their eyes and grabbed some food. None of them were looking forwards to what would happen after lunch…everyone except Snotlout that is. Said Viking had stumbled over to his window gleefully to get a perfect view…of everything.

* * *

**How was it?**

***If you think the roles don't fit the teens, let me know and I may change it before the next update***

**I hope what Snotlout said fits your expectations :)**

**…Because this chapter was so pathetically short, I will update another one of my stories later today…**

**Which one?**

**-Secret Odin**

**or**

**-Starting Over**


	4. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**DoomsdayBeamXD: … WHAT DID YOU DO!**

**Just kidding, I hope you feel better and thank you so much!**

**Demigodling Maurauder: Hiccup could've been Gobber, but I decided to give Ruffnut a challege :)**

**Kili's Unbreakable Soul, midnightsky0612, aFanFicGurl, Diplyssasupporter101, DragonSoul12, and Guest: Thank you all!**

**And now, what you've all been waiting for...let's see how the teens handle Snotlout's little challenge :D**

* * *

"Time to start cheifing!" Hiccup said in a thick Scottish accent as he stood up from the table, "Come on Spitelout, what's taking so long?" he chuckled.

Fishlegs groaned, "I'm here...Stoick," he said dully.

"Spitelout?!" Hiccup gasped, "Are you not feeling well? Your voice sounds terrible!" he exclaimed.

The twins sniggered as Fishlegs sighed heavily. He cleared his throat, "Coming, brother," he said in his best attempt of imitating Spitelout.

Hiccup swallowed a laugh as he made Fishlegs follow him to the door, "Have a great day everyone!" he exclaimed cheerily. He looked at Fishlegs, "…What he said," Fishlegs sighed.

Hiccup gasped, "Spite! Your voice! It's doing that thing again!"

Fishlegs huffed, "HAVE A NICE DAY!" he enunciated.

"That's the spirit, Spite!" Hiccup said gleefully as he lead a grumbling Fishlegs out the door.

Astrid and the twins stared at each other before breaking out into a fit laughter, "D-D-Did you see Fishlegs' face?" Tuffnut gasped.

The girls nodded as they held their stomachs, trying to get some air back into their lungs. Ruffnut abruptly stopped, "Wait a minute," she said in realization, "…Don't we have to do that too?" she asked.

Astrid and Tuffnut stopped and stared at each other.

"Son of a Half-Troll—" swore Astrid.

* * *

Ruffnut slowly trudged her way over to the Smithy, where she saw two long lines waiting outside. One line contained only dragons, the other contained angry Viking's with twisted/broken weapons.

She sighed as she put on an apron, "Can I take the first customer…please?' she said.

Astrid and Tuffnut stood in the background, trying to get her attention. Ruffnut looked up and saw them mouthing, "You have to be Gobber!"

Ruffnut sighed, took a deep breath and said in a gruff voice, "Alright, who's up first?"

Viking's and dragons alike stared at her, "Where's Gobber!" someone cried.

"We need a professional!"

"It's one of the twins!"

"You know what they say, where there's twins, there's a disaster just waiting to happen!"

Ruffnut closed her eyes, "Gobber's not here!" she yelled, "I'm taking over until he comes back! …Which won't be until tonight…" she said sheepishly.

The Viking's grumbled to each other and proceeded to walk away. Ruffnut got back into character and yelled, "Wait! Stop! What are you doing?! You can't possibly go through the day without a decent weapon!" she cried.

This caught the Viking's attention…and one by one, they slowly came back and dropped their weapons on the table. Ruffnut stared at the pile of weapons in front of her, "…Come pick them up tonight," she sighed.

The Vikings nodded and left, leaving only the line of dragons—which had gotten _even_ longer. Ruffnut groaned and picked up—what she thought were—the dentist tools and walked to the window. She looked up at her first patient—a Monstrous Nightmare with a major toothache—and sucked in her cheeks. As the dragon bent down and opened his mouth, she couldn't help but recoil back in disgust. Sure she liked daring adventures… 'that is of course, if it didn't involve almost getting roasted alive,' she thought as she cautiously reached into the mouth of the dragon.

* * *

"TUFF—I mean, BUCKET! What do you think you're doing!" Astrid cried in her best Mulch impersonation.

Tuffnut turned around stupidly and replaced his helmet with a bucket, "Uhhh, I don't know," he muttered, chuckling slightly.

Astrid groaned, "Come on, we have to go catch some fish! Otherwise the village will starve!"

Tuffnut scratched his head, "The village will starve?! Is that my fault?! Oh, did I eat all of the fish already?" he asked, really enjoying himself.

Astrid bit her lip and forced herself not to scream, "No Bucket, we haven't gone fishing yet," she said through gritted teeth.

Some of the on looking villagers glanced at them with worried expressions. Astrid smiled at them and waved, "Tuffnut, you're scaring everyone!" she said.

Tuffnut looked at her with wide eyes, "Tuffnut? Who's Tuffnut? Are you Tuffnut? I'm Bucket! At least…I think I am…" he said, looking more confused than ever.

Astrid huffed, grabbed his arm, and stomped her way down to the docks—where the fishing boats were. She practically threw Tuffnut in the ship before jumping in herself, "Let's see…fishing net, check…ropes, check…" she muttered.

Meanwhile, Tuffnut decided to really get into character by chasing a butterfly around the ship. Astrid looked up and slapped her forehead in annoyance. She pushed the ship off of the docks and let the wind carry them to the best fishing spot in Berk.

…Because Tuffnut was so engrossed with the butterfly, Astrid single-handedly had to toss the fishing net over the side of the boat. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and sat down, breathing heavily. She glanced at Tuffnut, "You know _Bucket_, I could really use your help right now," she said.

Tuffnut gleefully skipped over to her, knocking the fishing net into the ocean in the process, "You need my help?! Really!" he exclaimed, completely oblivious to the fact that he had just lost one of the village's fishing nets. Astrid gaped at him, "Tuffnut!" she screamed, "Why would you do that?!" she yelled.

"Huh?" he said, turning around. His eyes went wide as he realized the mistake he had made. Brushing it off, he got back into character, "I'm sorry Mulch, can you ever forgive me?!" he sobbed.

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Of course," she said sweetly, "As soon as you fetch the fishing net, I'll forgive you," she exclaimed.

Tuffnut faltered for a moment, "Uh—" he mumbled.

"Here, let me help you!" Astrid said cheerily as she approached Tuffnut, who slightly backed away. He obviously wasn't fast enough, because Astrid grabbed him by the arms and flipped him overboard.

Tuffnut came up spluttering, "Hey!" he yelled, "What was that for?!" he hollered, frantically splashing around.

"Oh, well you see Bucket…I was trying to help you get the fishing net back," she said innocently.

Tuffnut stared whining and splashed around even harder, "B-B-B-But, I can't swim well!" he cried, trying to grab onto the side of the boat.

Astrid's face fell, "You ruin everything," she muttered, offering him her hand. Tuffnut reached up gratefully and yanked on Astrid's hand…unfourtunely knocking her off balance, causing her to fall into the ocean as well.

"Way to go...Tuffnut," Astrid huffed.

Tuffnut grabbed a hold of Astrid's shoulders and desperately tried to keep himself afloat. Astrid groaned in annoyance and called out for Stormfly—who came almost immediately.

Astrid sighed as she swung herself onto her dragon, "At least one thing has gone right today," she said under her breath as Tuffnut crawled on behind her.

He grabbed onto her shoulders again, "Don't touch me!" Astrid nearly screamed.

Tuffnut jerked his arms off in surprise, "But Mulch…" he said quietly. Astrid inwardly screamed as Stormfly took off, leaving Tuffnut feeling very satisfied.

…

Meanwhile, not too far away, a certain Jorgenson was rolling on the floor—half crying in pain and half laughing uncontrollably. He wiped his eyes and looked out the window again—this is what he saw…

Hiccup and Fishlegs running frantically around town.

Ruffnut sweating, cursing, and constantly getting burned.

And finally...Astrid and Tuffnut arguing—with Astrid doing most of the yelling.

Snotlout sighed, "This," he said to no one in particular, "This is definitely my best idea ever!" he snickered, feeling very pleased with himself.

* * *

**Do you want more? Was it too vague?**

**Next Chapter:**

**Since Snotlout is well...Snotlout, he's going to make SOME of the teens switch up their rolls.**

***Any preferences?**


	5. Karma

**I think Tuffnut should have to pay a little more than becoming chief...don't you think? **

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

* * *

"Snotlout, I swear...if you don't stop laughing, I'm going to punch you in the face!" Astrid threatened.

Snotlout doubled over, "But that was priceless!" he laughed.

The teens, excluding Hiccup and Tuffnut, glared at Snotlout. Snotlout noticed this and smirked, "...And now," he said, "To continue with my...request," he said slyly.

Fishlegs paled, "There's more?" he asked.

"Why of course, my dear friend!" Snotlout smirked.

"What now..." Ruffnut groaned, looking down at her raw hands.

Snotlout cleared his throat, "Well," he said, "I think some of you don't feel..._challenged_ enough," he said.

"No, no, no" Fishlegs gasped, holding his arms up, "I think we've been challenged way past our limits...at least, my limits," he said.

"Well, this doesn't concern you, Fishlegs," Snotlout said, "This only applies to Hiccup, Tuffnut, and Astrid," he smirked.

Said teens glanced up at him, "What?!" they said.

Snotlout chuckled, "I'm going to have you three..._switch_ roles," he said, smiling.

Tuffnut fist pumped, "I've always wanted to be chief for a day!" he exclaimed.

"Not so fast," Snotlout said, "I have a much better idea for you," he said, grinning wickedly.

"...Uh," Tuffnut said, his grin vanishing, "Like what?..."

Snotlout snickered, "Hiccup-have some fun with this-you'll be Bucket for this round, Tuffnut...you'll be Mulch, and Astrid...you'll take over as chief," he said gleefully, "Oh, and Fishlegs and Ruffnut will stay the same...it's much to funny to switch you two," he added.

While Astrid and Hiccup didn't seem to mind their new role(s), Tuffnut had a completely different reaction, "WHAT?!" he shrieked, "I HAVE TO ACTUALLY DO STUFF?!" he hollered, remembering how much Astrid had to do earlier.

Snotlout chuckled, "Yup," he said happily, "Oh, and you might want to get another fishing net," he added.

"What happened to the other one?" Hiccup asked, bewildered.

"Ask the '_look at me, I'm doing such a great job as Bucket!'_ person," said Astrid, glaring at Tuffnut.

Tuffnut picked his nails and shrugged, " It's not my fault that Bucket does those things," he argued.

"Exactly," Astrid said, "Hiccup, I want you to act exactly like Bucket, don't go easy on Tuffnut," she practically instructed.

Hiccup chuckled, "Okay Astrid..." he said.

Tuffnut's arms dropped to his side, "-Uh," he protested.

"Oh look! It's time to start the next shift!" Snotlout said knowingly.

Ruffnut groaned loudly and slammed the door behind her, wincing slightly as the door brushed against her fragile hands. Astrid jumped up, "Come on Fish-er, I mean _Spite_," she said, opening the door.

Fishlegs grit his teeth, "I can't believe this..." he muttered.

"What did you say?" Astrid asked in a thick, Scottish accent.

Fishlegs sighed, "I'm coming, I'm coming," he said.

Astrid winked at Hiccup, "Spitelout! Your voice!" she gasped, "We must get that checked at once!" she exclaimed.

Fishlegs grunted, "There's...no need for that," he replied in a thick accent.

"Splendid!" Astrid exclaimed, wrapping her arm around Fishlegs' shoulders, "Let's continue to help my people!" she said, leading a grumbling Fishlegs outside.

Tuffnut started to laugh, but the moment he turned around he froze. There, standing with a bucket on his head was, "Mulch!" Hiccup cried, "Where am I? Have we gone fishing yet? Where are all the fish?! ...Did I eat them already? Oh! Did I enjoy it?" he ranted.

Tuffnut stared at him and grit his teeth. He glared at Snotlout, "I hate you," he said.

Snotlout waved cheerily, "Have fun!" he said, escorting the two outside.

Hiccup gasped and grabbed Tuffnut's arm, "It's daytime already?!" he cried, "It must be time to milk the chickens!" he said, skipping towards the farm.

Tuffnut gaped at him, "Hiccup!" he cried, slapping his forehead, "...I mean, Bucket!" he hollered, "We're supposed to go fishing! Not milk the chickens!" he yelled, "...Wait, you can't _milk_ a chicken," he said, "...Or _can_ you?" he asked himself.

He shook his head, "Get back here, right now!" he yelled as he ran after Hiccup, who seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much.

Tuffnut scowled, "I am going to clobber Snotlout the second he stands up again," he threatened as he reached Hiccup, who was pulling flowers out of the garden.

"Ooh, look at the pretty flowers, Mulch!" Hiccup exclaimed, holding up a fresh bouquet.

Tuffnut groaned and harshly dragged Hiccup away from the farm and to the docks, "We are going fishing Bucket, whether you like it or not!" he nearly screamed.

Hiccup looked up at him, "Fishing?! Well why didn't you say so? Let's go!" he cheered, racing towards the docks.

Tuffnut gaped at him, "Make that, clobber _and_ pay...Snotlout," he wheezed, as he ran after Hiccup...because for once in his life, he wanted to stop someone from destroying something...otherwise it would become _his_ unwanted mess.

* * *

**The more in-depth chapter will be next: **

**-Ruffnut will have to forge something**

**-Tuffnut will have to do everything, as well as keep an eye on Hiccup**

**-Astrid will chief "delicate" situations with Fishlegs**

***Any suggestions for Snotlout's next proposal?**

**(Not continuing from his current idea)**


	6. Now What?

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**This chapter is a continuation of Snotlout's second challenge—and mostly Ruffnut based. **

* * *

"Let's see…" Ruffnut muttered as she ran her fingers over the sword, "How does Gobber usually do this?" she asked, looking around at the complex gadgets.

She shook her head and sighed, casually dropping the sword onto the ground.

"—Hey! How dare you drop that!" a Viking hollered, "That's my best weapon!" he cried, looking through the window.

Ruffnut huffed, "Well, maybe you should get a better one," she said abruptly, "...Because this one sucks!" she yelled, slamming all the windows closed.

She screamed in frustration and pushed all the weapons onto the ground, "Thor—" she swore, looking down at her raw, slightly bleeding hands. She sighed as she wiped them on her skirt, "…I can do this," she said, wincing slightly, "Even Hiccup can do this…" she said, "I mean, he's been doing this since he was…_seven_," she sighed, carefully bandaging her fingers.

* * *

"Spitelout!" Astrid gasped, "What do you think you're doing?!" she asked.

Fishlegs cringed, "I'm…looking at the flowers?" he said.

Astrid pulled him away, "And since when," she asked, "Was picking flowers in our schedule?"

Fishlegs sighed, "It wasn't…" he said, defeated.

"Good…good," she said, "Now," she started, "To finally start our chiefing duties…"

* * *

"Hiccup!" Tuffnut yelled, turning red, "…Oh for Thor's sake, BUCKET!" he hollered.

Hiccup continued to run as fast as he possibly could, "You have to catch me first!" he giggled.

Tuffnut stopped for a breath of air, "Stop!" he called, "…Please?" he wheezed, as collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air.

* * *

"Okay…okay…that's seems about right…" Ruffnut muttered, staring at the "spinning thing" in front of her.

"If I'm remembering this correctly…I just put the blade of the sword onto this...and then it should be as good as new!" she exclaimed.

She took a breath, lifted up the—already damaged—sword, and cautiously placed it onto the wheel.

...She made the mistake of letting go...

"Ack!" she yelled, ducking under the table, "Why can't I do this?!" she yelled as she dodged the sword.

She groaned and stood up, wiping the sweat off her face, "One last time," she said through gritted teeth, "...Before I knock someone out," she said, picking up the sword. She placed it onto the wheel—horizontally this time—and pushed down with as much force as she could muster, "…I-I'm doing it," she said, "Yes!" she exclaimed, pushing down even harder.

…Unfortunately, she added a little _too_ much force...

"What the—" she gasped as the sword snapped in half.

She stared at the pieces laying on the floor in shock. Her eyes flickered over to the ongoing fire, then to the wheel, then finally, to the fallen weapon. She carefully picked the pieces up and examined them closely, "I need help…" she muttered. She ran out of the Smithy, stormed over to the docks, and hollered, "…HICCUP!"

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**-Guaranteed longer :)**

**-Snotlout is finally allowed to leave the house (Thank Thor…right?)**

***I can't promise that I'll update _Quit Pressuring Me!_ next, but I'll try to! **


	7. Just Great

"Hahaha! You guys look terrible!" Snotlout laughed from Hookfang's saddle.

The teens glanced at one another: Ruffnut's hands were bandaged and she had little cuts and burns all over her arms, Tuffnut had sand and grass all over his body, Hiccup had "bucket" hair and had sand on his clothes, and Astrid and Fishlegs looked worn out.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup sighed, "...Back so soon?"

Snotlout puffed out his chest, "Duh. I knew you guys missed me, so I convinced my dad to let me join you," he grinned.

"Really?" Astrid asked.

"Of course," Snotlout said uneasily.

"That's not what I've heard," Fishlegs added.

Snotlout groaned, "Fine...my dad was sick of hearing me complaining, so he kicked me out..." he huffed, "Are you happy now?"

The twins chuckled, "Totally," they said in unison.

Snotlout glared at them, "...Ok-ay," Hiccup said, breaking the awkwardness, "How's your ankle, Snotlout?"

Snotlout paused, "It's...better," he said, looking down.

"Can you walk on it?" Fishlegs asked.

Snotlout looked away, "...Kind of," he sighed.

The teens glanced at each other, "Can you...fly with it?" Tuffnut asked.

Snotlout rolled his eyes, "Of course I can, muttonhead," he growled.

"Okay, he's back," Hiccup said, "So gang, what else should we do today?" he asked.

"Let's not ever take over the adult's jobs ever again," said Fishlegs.

Ruffnut vigorously nodded her head, "You know what they say...a challenge is only worth it if you don't have to hurt yourself in the process," she said.

Everyone blinked, "What's gotten into you, sis?" Tuffnut asked, backing away.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes and punched him. Hard.

"Nevermind..." Tuffnut wheezed.

Fishlegs cleared his throat, "Why don't we help out the village?" he suggested.

"And just how, exactly, would we do that?" asked Snotlout.

"Well...we could finish clearing dragon traps..." said Fishlegs.

"We could cover up all of the Whispering Death holes," Astrid said.

"You know...just help clean up Berk," Fishlegs said.

"Wait. Does that mean we have to work?! Again?!" Tuffnut asked.

"Ugh," Ruffnut groaned, "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, we're not," Hiccup said, "...Great idea Fishlegs! Even Snotlout can join us."

Snotlout sighed, "...Joy."

* * *

Snotlout grumbled under his breath.

"Hey Snotlout!" Tuffnut called, "What are we supposed to be doing again?" Tuffnut asked.

Snotlout groaned, "-We're supposed to be looking for Whispering Death holes," Ruffnut answered.

"Ohh..." Tuffnut said, "...Why?"

Snotlout smacked his forehead, "Ask Hiccup," he deadpanned.

"Okay," he said, knocking Ruffnut behind Snotlout, "See you later!"

"Where do you think you're going?!" Snotlout cried.

"To ask Hiccup why we have to do this," he said, snapping his fingers, "Barf...fly!" he instructed the riderless head.

The Zippleback took off in the other direction, leaving Snotlout and Ruffnut alone together.

...

"So...now what?" Snotlout asked.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, "Whispering Death holes...remember?" she said, forcing his face forwards.

"Oh...right," he said, urging Hookfang towards the ground.

* * *

"I wonder how Snotlout and the twins are doing..." Astrid said.

"-HICCUP!"

"I think we're about to find out," Hiccup chuckled.

"Hiccup! Thank Thor I found you!" Tuffnut gasped.

Silence.

"...Did you want something Tuff? And where's Ruff?" Hiccup asked.

"I left her with Snotface," he said casually, "But only because I have something very important to ask you," he explained.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs exchanged glances, "What?"

Tuffnut cleared his throat, "...Why are we looking for Whispering Death holes?"

The three teens groaned, "So nobody accidentally falls into them," Hiccup explained.

"Oh..." Tuffnut said, "But that's boring!"

"Tuffnut, just go," Astrid said.

"Fine. I'll go help make Berk lame," he huffed, taking off.

The teens shared a glance, "Why do I feel like we're going to see him again soon?" Fishlegs asked.

"Because we probably will," Hiccup sighed, "Come on guys, we have dragon traps to find."

* * *

"There's one!" Ruffnut exclaimed, "Uh...how do we cover it up?"

"Beats me," Snotlout replied.

Ruffnut inwardly groaned, "He's almost as bad as Tuffnut," she muttered.

"Did you say something?" Snotlout asked, walking over to her.

"Uh...no?" she asked.

Snotlout peered down, "Whoa...I wonder how deep it goes," he said.

"Why don't you find out?" Ruffnut sighed.

"Maybe I will," he said, leaning further forwards.

"Just don't fall in, we don't want you to...Snotlout?" she asked, looking around.

She was interrupted by a high pitched scream.

Ruffnut winced as she heard a muffled 'thump', "Great..." she sighed, squinting her eyes and peering down, "What did you do?!" she hollered.

No response.

Ruffnut sighed and looked around, "Hookfang, can you light this tunnel up?" she asked.

Hookfang obliged and spat a ball of fire into the side of the tunnel. Ruffnut peered down, "That idiot really did it this time..." she groaned, "He probably broke something too," she said, looking at Hookfang.

"I should probably go get Hiccup..." she said, mounting the Nightmare, "Let's go Hookfang!" she yelled, as he roared and took off.

...

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Tuffnut announced, looking around, "Oh really?! You guys think you're _so_ funny," he huffed, clambering back onto Belch, "We'll see who's joke it is now," he said, flying away.

* * *

Down at the bottom of the tunnel, Snotlout was in a much worse condition than Ruffnut had predicted.

...And because this tunnel was still active, there were many other problems than just a broken leg...

* * *

**Finally! An update!**

**...Did you like my little twist?**

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**Story Update(s):**

**-"Watching the Series" _Animal House_ (full episode) should be up later today :)**

**-"Quit Pressuring Me!" will be a little longer wait... (Hiccup's interrogation _has_ to be perfect)**


	8. Lead the Way

"What are you _doing_ here?" Ruffnut scowled.

Tuffnut glared at her, "Did you really think that you could outrun—er, outfly me?! Tuffnut the…uh…Tough!"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, "Real original…" she sighed.

Tuffnut had somehow caught up to Ruffnut, demanding an explanation of her sudden departure, "...Snotface fell down a hole, so I'm going to go and get Hiccup…_duh_," she said, tossing her braids away from her face.

"Wait…so you aren't trying to ditch me?" Tuffnut asked.

"No," Ruffnut said.

"Oh…" Tuffnut replied, "So…why are you riding Hookfang, again?"

Ruffnut face palmed, "Because stupid Snotlout fell down a Whispering Death hole when he tried to see what was down there!" she yelled, "And now I have to get someone to help me get him out!"

"Sheesh…I was just asking," he said, holding his arms up.

Ruffnut sighed, "Come on, let's find the others," she said, guiding Hookfang towards the clearing where she had last seen the other teens.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid, Hiccup, Fishlegs, and their dragons were still clearing dragon traps, "I don't see anything else..." Hiccup said, looking around.

Astrid groaned, "I do," she sighed.

"Huh?" Hiccup muttered as he turned around.

_"—For the gazillionth time, I did NOT ditch you!" Ruffnut yelled._

"Oh look! …They're back…" Fishlegs grumbled, "Lucky us…"

Hiccup grimaced, "What is it guys? And where's Snotlout?" he asked, the moment the twins landed.

The twins began talking at once, but almost immediately turned on each other.

"Why would you leave—"

"Because Snotlout is a muttonhead!"

"I thought we were muttonheads!"

"Thor…you're ridiculous…"

Hiccup furiously scratched his head, "Would somebody tell me—one at a time—what is going on!" he yelled.

The twins silenced themselves and stared, open-mouthed, at Hiccup. They unwound themselves and Ruffnut cleared her throat, "Uh…Snotlout kind of fell down a hole…"

"A _Whispering Death_ hole," Tuffnut added.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, "Yes, a _Whispering Death_ hole…" she said, "Anyways, Snotlout fell into it, and he didn't make any noise; other than the loud 'thump' when he hit the bottom…" she said sheepishly.

"Wait…so Snotlout fell down a hole, and his ankle isn't even healed yet?!" Tuffnut gasped.

Ruffnut smacked him, "Idiot! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" she yelled.

"Ohhh…" Tuffnut said.

Hiccup's eyes widened, "You've got to be kidding me…" he sighed, "Ruff…Tuff, take us to Snotlout," he said, "…Now."

The twins exchanged glances, "Uh…could someone ride Barf and Belch with me? It's really frustrating when one of the riders isn't there," he said, glaring at Ruffnut—who was already perched on Hookfang's back.

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup said hopefully.

Fishlegs groaned, "Fine…" he said, hoping off Meatlug.

Said dragon nudged him from behind, "Oh, it's okay girl! Daddy won't be too far away! You can fly right next to us!" Fishlegs cooed.

Tuffnut gagged, "Please…don't ever do that in front of me again," he wheezed.

Fishlegs huffed, "Let's just get this over with," he said, hopping onto Barf's head.

The teens took off towards the opposite side of Berk, all secretly hoping that they wouldn't have to deal with a difficult Snotlout.

...But deep down inside, they all were hoping that he wasn't too…damaged.

* * *

Snotlout groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He sluggishly glanced at his surroundings, "…Where…where am I?" he muttered, slowly sitting up. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, just as he started to notice the pain in his other leg. He groaned, "You've **got** to be kidding me," he grumbled, grabbing ahold of it tightly.

* * *

Not too far away, a dragon sensed an intruder. He didn't like intruders one bit…no matter who they were. Whoever was in his tunnel had better start running…because it was going to pay…dearly.

* * *

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**I can't believe how busy I am now…**

**Once again, I am super sorry about not updating as often…but I'll do my best and try to catch up!**

**Any preferences for my next update?**

**(I will probably only be able to update 1-2 stories this weekend)**


End file.
